User blog:BaoziDatanet/GAMATOTO'S Catamins
Some time ago, the explorer squad "GAMATOTO" moved to the Cats' home, Nyanko Nation. First, GAMATOTO settled in the mellow fields of Korea, which kept the squadron well-fed on the meat of Snaches as they journeyed to Shaolin Kingdom, a long-lost palace built into the mountains. Driven out by the Jackie-Pengs, GAMATOTO struggled to find a suitable home. The scorching sands of the Sahara were far too dry. The explorers were forced to evacuate Facility 999 because of radiation. Over and over, GAMATOTO went from place to place. Finally, they settled in Mount Parabola, where the snow-capped summits pierced the sky. The leader of GAMATOTO, Gamatoto, sent his underlings and interns to the various lands they'd explored to bring back resources for the Cat Army. One dreary winter day, as Gamatoto was mapping out an expedition to the Caracara Marsh, his helpers collapsed to the ground, weak from hunger and thirst. "Gamatoto," they cried, shivering in the cold, "please, no more missions! We are far too weak for another expedition!" This led to a rather cross Gamatoto cancelling the well-planned journey to accomodate his companions' needs. Then, when the other explorers were sleeping in the tents set up across the mountain, Gamatoto thought of a marvelous idea, to keep his fellow Cats filled with energy for weeks. After so many failed attempts to create the perfect product, Gamatoto finally reached his goal: The first Catamins, Catamin A, B, and C, were created and ready for use! Gamatoto was quite pleased with himself. Sure enough, the Catamins kept the squad going for prolonged periods of time. Why not earn some Cat Food off of the Catamins? thought the scheming Gamatoto. So, he began selling the hormone to the Cat Army. GAMATOTO was rolling in Cat Food when a quite horrific event happened. Normal Cats who had been taking Gamatoto's Catamins had developed horrible conditions which led to them growing in size and having morbidly disproportional limbs. These Cats, called "Nekolugas", began turning on the Cat Army and raining destruction upon Nyanko Nation. The Cats passed a law banning further use of Catamins, and ordered Gamatoto to seize production of them. But Gamatoto had gotten used to earning heaps of Cat Food each day from the vitamins. He decided to keep making the Catamins, which greatly worried GAMATOTO. One of his most trusted helpers, Gordy, alerted the Cat Army, who invaded Mount Parabola, ordering Gamatoto to be locked in prison. Gamatoto fled the camp when he saw the ranks of Cats storming the mountain trail, leaving the rest of the team to be taken in his place. Once Gamatoto thought he was safe, he began feeling proud of himself once more, like he was when he first created the Catamins. While walking across Mellow Fields, the place he'd originally settled in, he bumped into a large rock. Well, he thought it was a rock, but seconds later he realized it was the big toe of the beast he himself had created - Nekoluga. Shivering, Gamatoto quickly turned around and ran, but Nekoluga promptly grabbed him. Screaming and flailing desperately to escape Nekoluga's grip, Gamatoto met his end in the jaws of Nekoluga. The last thing he saw before he was killed was a trail of smoke rising up from the campfire in Mount Parabola. Boiling with anger, Gamatoto had but a few seconds to reflect on the terrible thing he had done, and the greed that killed him. Category:Blog posts